Por un trozo de pan
by Witch Mix
Summary: Este relato no planea narrarte un suceso increíble, mucho menos una historia de amor, muchísimo menos un final feliz. Simplemente te contara el sacrificio de alguien que hace lo que sea por darle de comer a su hijo, aunque sea solo un trozo de pan…


_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de Akira Amano, yo solo utilizo sus creaciones para fics sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno, violación, chantaje emocional, situaciones difíciles, prostitución, muerte de personaje.

Me disculpo de antemano si a alguien no le gusta la lectura ni como trato a los personajes.

En este shot trato de buscar una realidad y pese a que el mensaje puede ser difícil de transmitir, espero que puedan entender el porque de lo escrito. No en todo el mundo, la vida es fácil

* * *

La guerra había azotado a Italia con consecuencias terribles. La mayoría de las calles estaban desiertas por miedo a un bombardeo sorpresa o quizás por los múltiples delincuentes que han asechado últimamente la ciudad. Por un mal movimiento del destino, el agua potable era escasa y la gente debía formarse para recibir una ración que con suerte alcanzaba para cuatro días. Lo peor de toda esta tortura era la escasez de alimentos, los cuales la mayoría de ellos eran destinados al ejército y a las tropas que batallaban en el campo.

Eran esos motivos los que obligaban a cualquiera a tomar medidas drásticas para poder alimentarse a ellos mismos o a terceros en cuestión, dependiendo de la humildad de la persona.

Entre esta gente, se encuentra Lambo Bovino. ¿Quien es él? Te estarás preguntando. Lambo es un civil como cualquier otro, marcado por la guerra que parecía no cesar y débil por las atrocidades que pasaban a su alrededor. Su único consuelo era su hijo, Romeo, al cual no le paso nada. Desgraciadamente no podía decir lo mismo de su esposa, que murió en un bombardeo en el cual en sus últimas palabras rogó:

 ** _"¡No se mueran!"_**

Aquellas tres palabras perseguían a Lambo en sus pesadillas, por ello, la mayoría de las noches las pasaba en vela cuidando de que nadie les asalte o asesine, siempre vigilando a su pequeño, el cual ya estaba suficientemente asustado por la perdida de su madre.

Suspiro levemente cansado, a sus veinticinco años las cosas le habían caído como la muerte a un viejo.

Si… Habían tenido a Romeo muy jóvenes. Eran despreocupados más no idiotas, sabían que podían mantenerlo y darle un feliz y acogedor hogar, pero cuando la guerra llegó… Era una suerte que no lo haya mandado a las filas.

El solo recordar como su esposa lloraba cada noche, abrazándolos a los dos y pidiéndole a Dios que todo esto acabase, era una agonía viviente…

Deseando alejar todos esos pensamientos, fue a las despensas para ver cuanta comida quedaba. Se quedo helado al comprobarlo.

No había nada.

¿Cómo era posible?

Eso no estaba bien, ya de por si su hijo poco a poco comenzaba a enfermarse por las condiciones en las que vivían últimamente ¡No podía hacer que ayune! Esto es malo, esto era muy malo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

La respuesta la encontró del otro lado de la ventana de la habitación, la que daba a la calle alumbrada. Atraído por un silbido confiado, Lambo vio disimuladamente que encontraba.

Un hombre. No. Era un militar, uno de alto rango a deducir por las ropas bien cuidadas que vestía. Caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle como si no estuviesen en medio de una guerra y en realidad fuese una noche normal. Pero eso a Lambo no le importaba. Le importaba más la bolsa de pan que estaba cargando ese hombre.

¿Qué podía perder? La ciudad estaba envuelta en caos y no creía que nadie sospechase de él, y si lo hicieran, bastaría con explicar los motivos por el cual lo hizo. No es como si fuese a asesinar al hombre o algo por el estilo, simplemente le robaría un palo de pan y fin de la historia.

Estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando le dio un vistazo a su hijo. No podía dejarlo solo e indefenso, pero tampoco podía dejarlo sin comer. La gente últimamente se había vuelto extremadamente recelosa con la comida, y si no compartían sangre era mejor ir olvidando que te den un poco. Ya no había amigos ni enemigos, solo personas tratando de sobrevivir. Y Lambo, para su propia desgracia, los entendía.

Decidido, salio sigilosamente por la ventana, convenciéndose a si mismo que no tardaría menos de cinco minutos en robarle y distraer al militar para conseguir su objetivo.

Arrastrándose lentamente por las calles y tratando de que las tenues luces no le provocaran una sombra delatora, el Bovino cada vez lograba acercarse más a su objetivo, el cual parecía más ocupado silbando que tratando de protegerse ante posibles asaltos. Sonriendo complacido, de un rápido movimiento trato de agarra un pan, pero su mano (para su horror) fue interceptada por una mano un poco más grande que la suya pero increíblemente más fuerte y bruta, como si se la quisiese romper. El hombre chilló ante el dolor y al alzar la vista para hacerle frente al militar, se encontró con unos gélidos ojos negros cual oscuridad que solo decían una cosa.

Peligro.

Efectivamente, Lambo estaba en grave peligro con solo ver la situación en la que se encontraba. _Fue atrapado_. Lo que no sabía era por quien había sido atrapado.

Quien estaba frente a sus ojos era Reborn, el militar más poderoso de la rama de los sicarios. Reborn era un hombre que se encontraba ya en sus treinta años pero seguía viéndose joven y fresco como cuando llegó a los veinte. Su cabello azabache en punta era oculto por una fedora negra. Su bello rostro estaba enmarcado por dos perfectas patillas que solo lo hacían ver más atractivo a la vista. Iba vestido con un abrigo de invierno de color oscuro que hacía juego con el pantalón. Su calzado eran las típicas botas militares las cuales estaban levemente sucias, quizás por algún charco con el cual se cruzó en su camino.

Era tan diferente a como estaba Lambo.

Lambo tenía el cabello de color azabache y ondulado, el cual le llegaba a los hombros. Su rostro era maduro, con unos bellos ojos verdes un poco apagados pero que aun conservaban algo de luz. Sus ropas eran gastadas, con tan solo una camisa blanca con manchas negras un poco sucia así como unos pantalones marrón oscuro con unas botas casi destruidas. Su único abrigo en la noche era una pequeña manta de lana.

Cuando el militar le hizo ponerse de pie a la fuerza, por unos segundos lo hizo elevarse del suelo, Lambo estaba flaco y débil. A los pocos segundos luego de eso, el civil estaba contra la fría pared a merced de Reborn, el cual demostraba ser inclusive más alto que su presa.

 **-Dime, mundano hombre…-** empezó a hablar al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al contrario **-¿Creías que me podías robar así como así?-** Lambo podía sentir como aquel hombre le observaba como si quisiera ver a través de sus ropas.

 **-¡Apártate!-** era inútil el tratar de empujar al mayor, al final de cuentas, estaba demasiado débil por no haber probado demasiado bocado desde hace tiempo **.-No es para mi ¡Es para mi hijo!-**

 **-¿Tu hijo?-** el sarcasmo era notable. El militar no parecía tener ganas de creerle a Lambo.

Mientras, el pequeño Romeo se levantaba por sorpresa, al sentir que algo faltaba y mirar a su alrededor, pudo comprender que ese "algo" era su padre. Lleno de miedo, se levantó de golpe y empezó a buscarlo por toda la habitación y en todas partes, hasta en los lugares imposibles como debajo de la cama. Después de todo, Romeo solo tenía seis años.

Al escuchar un grito afuera, dejo su búsqueda unos segundos para ver por la ventana. Y lo vio. Vio a su padre siendo atacado por hombre que parecía más fuerte. Sin meditarlo, salió por la ventana para ir a salvar a su progenitor **\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!-** gritaba en el proceso. Cuando lo consiguió, salió corriendo totalmente desabrigado y descalzo hacía donde estaba su padre, lo abrazo y miro mal a Reborn, el cual sonrió maliciosamente, como si estuviese planeando algo.

 **-Vaya vaya, se ve que no mentías. Muy bien-** agarró la bolsa llena de pan y sacó un diminuto trozo el cual cabía en su mano perfectamente **-Ten-** se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del pequeño y le extendió el pequeño trozo de pan **-Es tuyo-** sin esperar respuesta, lo arrojó y el pequeño lo agarró en el aire y lo apretó contra su pecho, como si todo eso fuese una mala broma y el mayor tratase de quitárselo para reírse de él.

 **-… Gracias-** dijo Lambo después de aquel incomodo silencio acompañado del frió viento de la noche. Queriendo irse cuanto antes mientras le daba la manta a su hijo y lo alzaba en brazos, no se percató de la mano intrusa en su hombro libre.

- **No tan rápido-** Reborn hizo que Lambo se voltease para encararlo **-Nada en la vida es gratis, y no creo que quieras enseñarle a tu hijo que todo en la vida se lo van a regalar…-**

 **-No tengo dinero-** le contesto tajante, creyendo que eso era lo que buscaba el de peculiares patillas.

El hombre le miro detenidamente por unos segundo para luego reir calmadamente con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos nuevamente, por algún extraño motivo Lambo sintió miedo **-Pero tienes un cuerpo-.**

Con aquella frase, Lambo quedo estático. Solo alcanzó a oír "ven a esta dirección" y como automáticamente su mano agarraba el pequeño papelito. Viendo con sus ojos opacos como el hombre se alejaba silbando nuevamente, como si aquella situación no hubiese pasado.

Sin decir una palabra, Lambo volvió a su hogar con su hijo en brazos. Entraron nuevamente y colocó a su hijo en la cama asegurándose de que estuviese bien abrigado, quizás debería poner algunos leños en el fuego… **-Papi-** su atención se dirigió a su hijo, quien le dio el trozo de pan seguramente para que lo guardase. A su tiempo, Romeo hacía lugar en la cama para su progenitor. Lambo se saco el calzado y se acostó con su hijo, había prendido la chimenea y colocado los leños, así que sabía que la noche sería calida. Una vez acomodado, su hijo lo vio con aquellos ojos verde tan iguales a los suyos, que rebosaban de inocencia **-¿Qué quiso decir aquel señor con que tenías un cuerpo?-**

 **-Seguramente quiere que haga algunas labores domesticas como pago-** El Bovino no sabía si decía eso para calmar a su hijo o para calmarse a si mismo. Parecía que eso calmó a su hijo, ya que sonrió y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose cerca de su padre.

 **-Te quiero papi-** dicho eso, su respiración se profundizo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **-Yo también te quiero hijo-** susurró Lambo mientras una lágrima traicionera salía de sus ojos **\- Yo también…-**

* * *

En la mañana, Lambo ya estaba despierto pensando que iba hacer aquel día, viendo el papel que le dejo Reborn el cual rezaba una dirección:

 _Calle Magnolia 1009_

 _Ven solo_

¡Claro que iría solo! No pensaba permitir que ese hombre este cerca de su hijo. Eso le recordaba ¿Con quien dejaría a su Romeo? No es que tuviese un abanico de opciones pero tampoco quería dejarlo con alguien de confianza que resultase ser algún proxeneta o algo por el estilo.

Podía dejarlo con Lal… Tal vez la ayude a ella también, desde que Colonello se fue a la guerra ella se había quedado completamente sola y aislada, quizás que Romeo le haga un poco de compañía no le haría daño.

Convencido con sus propios pensamientos, se levantó de la silla para ir a despertar a su hijo-Romeo-le sacudió un poco- Romeo, despierta- su hijo le hizo caso y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos **-¿Quieres hacerle compañía a la tía Lal hoy?-** del rostro del niño de borró todo rastro de sueño y salto emocionado a los brazos de su padre **-Tomare eso como un "si"-.**

Agarrando los abrigos y poniendo el trozo de pan en un pequeño bolso hecho a mano, salieron a la calle la cual estaba más calida. Se veía que el sol quería hacerles compañía aquel día.

Caminando tomados de las manos por seguridad del menor, Lambo podía observar el estado deteriorado de la ciudad y como todo aquello le provocaba inseguridad y le hacían provocar inconscientemente apretar con fuerza la mano de su hijo el cual chillaba en voz baja de dolor. A todo esto, lograron llegar a una casa que exteriormente lucía un tanto abandonada.

Lambo toco la puerta con fuerza y grito el nombre de la fémina que habitaba dentro. Al rato, ambos Bovino pudieron escuchar como unos pasos pesados se acercaban y con cierta brusquedad gritaban un "¡Ya voy!" al tiempo que alguien abría la puerta.

Frente a ellos, una mujer de al menos treinta y cinco años de cabellos índigo y ojos color vino les miraba con leve desgano. Sus ropas estaban sucias y no parecía querer hablar con nadie. Más eso no detuvo a Lambo de pedirle el favor **.-Lal, por favor ¿Podrías cuidar a Romeo en lo que debo cumplir un… mandado?-.**

 **-¿No te lo puedes llevar contigo a ese "mandado"?-l** a mujer se resistía, en su voz se delataba que había ingerido alguna bebida alcohólica por la posible tristeza.

 **-Esta vez no lo puedo llevar conmigo. No te pido que lo alimentes o que lo cuides de por vida, es solo por un tiempo que no pasa de este día. Por favor-** Lambo no supo si fue la suplica en su voz o los ojos de Romeo los que conmovieron a la mujer, la cual dejo pasar al niño.

 **-Mas te vale volver-** dijo amenazándolo.

 **-Volveré-** aseguro el azabache **\- Es más, Romeo tiene un trozo de pan, quizás puedan compartirlo-**

 **-Tks, yo tengo mi propia comida, mocoso ¡Ahora ve a cumplir ese mandado!-** y con eso dicho, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Lambo lanzó un fuerte suspiro que se convirtió en leve niebla al desaparecer. Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y se dispuso a buscar la calle.

 **-Ciao** -le saludo el militar al tiempo que se corría para dejarle pasar a su morada- **Por un momento pensé que te tendría que ir a buscar-** cerró la puerta, aislándolos de aquel cruel mundo.

 **-Pensó mal** -le contesto cortante Lambo, delatando el hecho de que no era su deseo estar ahí.

Reborn volvió a reir como en la noche. Agarró a Lambo y con brusquedad lo tiro a la cama. El hombre comenzó a asustarse al tiempo que el de ojos negros trataba de quitarle la ropa **-¡Deténgase! ¿¡Qué cree que esta haciendo!?-** el de mirada verdosa comenzaba a asustarse.

 **-¿Qué no es obvio? Me voy a divertir contigo, vaca estupida-** con ágil maestría, logró sacarle los pantalones a Lambo de un solo movimiento, revelando las blancas piernas.

 **-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero esto!-** en cualquier momento el hombre se pondría a llorar, todas las presiones acumuladas saldrían a flote.

Reborn se detuvo un momento y obligó al menor a hacer contacto visual con el **-¿Acaso quieres que tu hijo muera por inanición?-** preguntó en un tono que simulaba ser lastimero **-¿Quieres que muera hecho huesos por el egoísmo de su padre?-**

 **-Basta-** suplicaba Lambo.

 **-Pobre de tu hijo, morirá solo porque su padre no esta dispuesto a sacrificarse por él. Ojalá disfrute ese pan, porque tal vez sea el último-** terminado eso, sonrió maliciosamente. El chantaje emocional estaba funcionando a la perfección, ya lo tenía en sus redes. Una mueca de dolor se formó en el bello rostro de Lambo, estaba imaginado a su hijo muerto **-Shh No tiene porque ser así. Yo te puedo dar más alimentos así lo deseas** -susurró en la oreja del contrario para luego lamerle la mejilla **-Pero creo que es obvio el pago que espero a cambio de eso-.**

Lentamente, Lambo dejo que el mayor comenzase a desvestirlo sin pudor alguno. Entendió que esta era su llave a la salvación, y tal como dijo Reborn, no debía desperdiciarla.

Esto lo hacía por su hijo. Por Romeo.

 **-Muy bien-** Reborn se levantó para comenzar a sacarse la camisa ante los ojos de Lambo, tenía un pecho musculoso y trabajado, erótico ante la vista. Acto seguido, dejo al Bovino en la cama para ir a sentarse en un cómodo sofá de terciopelo color rojo carmesí. Lambo pudo escuchar el sonido de una bragueta bajarse- **Ven aquí** -obedeciendo, el menor se paro para ir a donde estaba el militar, pero este lo detuvo con una señal de mano- **Gateando** -aclaró con una cínica sonrisa. El ojiverde simplemente obedeció y se puso en cuatro para ir gateando hacía donde estaba Reborn, quedando a una corta distancia- **Muy bien** -aprobó nuevamente el de patillas rizadas. Y ante el horror de Lambo, sacó de sus pantalones un flácido pene- **Chúpalo** -ordenó calmadamente.

El Bovino seguía en shock por tener semejante pene enfrente de él. Inconscientemente comenzaba a retroceder, pero Reborn lo agarró de los cabello y con fuerza lo tiro frente a su verga, haciendo que esta rozara la mejilla de Lambo el cual se asqueo **-N-No-** trataba de resistirse, pero era inútil **-No q-quiero-** pero ya era demasiado tarde, el flácido miembro de Reborn logró so objetivo, entrar en la boca de Lambo.

Las lágrimas escapaban fuertemente de los ojos del menor, quien a toda costa quería sacar aquella verga que comenzaba a excitarse dentro de él por el calor de su boca, pero Reborn se la peleaba y con eso lograba que se simulasen leves embestidas que hacían que el militar hiciese muecas de placer- **Que deliciosa boquita** -acotó al ver desde arriba el rostro de Lambo, el cual tenía las mejillas sonrosadas del llanto y la vergüenza de todo eso, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, suplicándole que parase. Podía sentir como se ponía más duro ante aquella apetitosa vista.

Sin aviso, comenzó a embestirle fuertemente la boca a Lambo al tiempo que gemía de placer. Leves hilos de saliva escapaban de la boca de Lambo al tiempo que trataba de darlo espacio al excitado miembro de Reborn, podía sentir como este empezaba a desprender un calor extraño y como su lengua disfrutaba de aquel falo venoso. Al tratar de librarse con ayuda de sus manos, el militar uso sus muslos para apresarle la cabeza a Lambo y uso sus dos manos para agarrar los cabellos de la vaca y hacer de la penetración oral más satisfactoria para él. Cuando sentía que se venía, soltó a Lambo y dejo que este cayese al suelo con la boca abierta, tratando de que entre aire, tenía la respiración entrecortada así como la cara roja y con leve sudor. Cerró los ojos para decirse un mantra que le ayudase a aguantar

 ** _"Lo haces por tu hijo. Lo haces por tu hijo. Lo haces por tu-"_**

Se quedo en blanco al sentir una intromisión que lo provocaba un ardor extremadamente doloroso. Estaba completamente seguro de que aquella intromisión fue anal, podía sentirlo. No se quería mover, empezaba a sollozar levemente por el ardor en cuestión, sentía que lo partían en dos lenta y cruelmente.

Reborn, por otra parte, estaba bastante complacido con lo que veía. Había metido un dildo en la entrada de aquella belleza y su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver como la propia entrada se contraía y comenzaba a sangrar, importándole poco que manchase su alfombra, era un espectáculo sin precio lo que tenía ante sus ojos, más cuando vio las silenciosas lagrimas y el escuchar los excitantes sollozos de su victima. Con la lujuria controlando su cuerpo, se puso encima del menor para que estuviesen cara a cara y sacó su serpentina lengua, con la cual saboreaba aquellas apetitosas lágrimas y mordía levemente aquellos hermosos cachetes. Condujo su mano traviesa hacia donde estaba el dildo y una vez que lo rodeo con su mano, empezó a moverlo lentamente, haciendo que fuera de adentro hacia fuera, a veces derecho y otras veces haciendo círculos pudiendo predecir como el civil debajo suyo posiblemente este sangrando más, el propio rostro lo delataba a su vez como aquellos gemidos dolorosos que solo lograban excitarlo más y mas.

Dejando el dildo profundamente enterrado en la virgen entrada de Lambo, comenzó a bajar su cabeza hacía el cuello de la vaca, mordisqueando y chupando así como lamiendo todo lo que podía mientras sus dos manos pellizcaban y estiraban las tetillas rosadas del menor. Lambo podía sentir como si quisiera arrancárselas **-¡Ah! ¡Ahh ~! ¡P-PARA! ¡Por favor, para! ¡Te lo suplico ~!-** El dolor era insoportable y sentía que en cualquier momento de desmayaría.

Siguiendo con su recorrido, dejo leves besos por el plano estomago de Lambo hasta llegar a la erección del mismo, sonriendo con gula y con ayuda de sus dos manos, dejo las piernas de Lambo apoyadas en sus hombros y presionaba los muslos del contrario para que el interior de Lambo apretase más el dildo. Relamiéndose los labios, engulló el pene del menor hasta el fondo. Acto seguido pudo escuchar un gemido gutural procedente de la boquita de la vaca.

Haciendo movimientos lentos al bajar hasta el fondo y rápidos al subir, podía sentir como la verga del contrario empezaba a hincharse más del placer. Succionaba con maestría al tiempo que con una mano liberada jugueteaba levemente con las bolas, acariciando una y luego la otra para pellizcarlas, así como recorrer con sus dedos por arriba y por debajo. Con su serpentina lengua paseaba por todo el venoso falo, incitándolo a correr. Y lo consiguió.

Lambo se vino en la boca del militar al tiempo que gemía sonoramente, internamente rogando que nadie en las afueras lo hubiese escuchado. Grande fue su sorpresa que en medio de recibir aire con su boca abierta, Reborn le besase y le trasmitiese un líquido con un extraño sabor. Lambo se encogió del asco.

Le estaba obligando a beber su propio semen.

Una vez consiguió que toda la semilla estuviese dentro, Reborn le tapo la boca como la nariz. Lambo se agitaba tratando de safarse, pero era inútil. Con resignación, tragó su propio líquido blanco para ver luego con amargura la sonrisa complacida de Reborn, el cual lo libero.

Cuando recobró aire suficiente, lanzó un quejido de dolor al sentir como le sacaba el dildo, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre, para ser reemplazado por algo un poco más grueso y caliente que le provocaba nuevamente el ardor- **Mmm Eres toda una putilla-** empezó a embestirle de forma errática, tratando de encontrar un punto **-¡Hm! ¡Si, que bien se siente!-** gruñía de placer al tiempo que empezaba a embestir con más rapidez. Su miembro se hinchaba cada vez más al ser apretado por las calientes paredes anales de Lambo- **Me** -embestida- **Voy** -embestida **-A correr** -embestida **-¡Dentro!-.**

Lambo abrió los ojos con horror, y con sus débiles manos trato de detenerlo **-¡NO! ¡Adentro no! ¡Por favor!-.**

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Lambo se tuvo que dejar hacer con lágrimas y gemidos de dolor saliendo de su boca, podía sentir como la verga de Reborn dejaba salir todo aquel liquido blanquecino violentamente en su interior, y como el mayor gruñía como bestia, satisfecho de su acción.

Se había terminado.

Sin consideración, el de patillas salió del interior del abusado y se levanto del suelo, viendo desde arriba como su semen se mezclaba con la sangre derramada formando un color rosa crema. Sin decir una palabra, se alejó de Lambo para limpiarse su falo y el sudor de su cuerpo.

Lambo titiritaba por la cruda experiencia, se puso en posición fetal en el suelo y cerró los ojos deseando que todo eso fuese un sueño. La violación, su fallecida esposa, la guerra. Todo. Todo un sueño.

Un leve golpe lo saco de su mente y lo atrajo nuevamente a la horrible realidad que padecía. Vio a su lado lo que parecía ser otro trozo de pan, un poco más grande que el de la última vez. Con sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, observo el pan y luego observo a Reborn, quien lo miraba indiferente.

 **-Tómalo y márchate-**

 **-¿Qué…Es…Esto?-** con dificultad, formuló aquella pregunta al tiempo que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de pararse, sin éxito. Desanimado, gateo hasta la cama en donde se encontraban sus gastadas ropas.

 **-Es un pago adelantado por tus servicios-** comentó mientras prendía un cigarrillo y exhalaba el humo.

Lambo con dolor y dificultad se puso los pantalones **-¿Ade…Lantado?-**

 **-Veras preciosidad-** puso una mano en su cadera para nuevamente inhalar el cigarrillo **-Lo que acabamos de hacer es un pago por el pan que le di a tu adorable hijo-** sonrió egocéntricamente para luego seguir- **y si quieres este pan junto con otra cosa, tendrás que volver ¿Captas?-** observó a Lambo que había terminado de vestirse y le observaba con la mirada oscura y perdida, como si no tuviese vida.

 **-Si… Lo captó-** miro el pan en el suelo, pensando que podría hacer. No llegó a notar que Reborn se colocó detrás suyo para agarrarlo y susurrarle en la oreja.

 **-Piensa en tu hijo-.**

Ese fue el detonante. Sin meditarlo más, Lambo tomó aquel trozó de pan y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, tratando de ignorar el dolor. Pero un pensamiento fugaz le hizo detenerse y mirar a Reborn **-Puedes… ¿Darme un poco de leche también?-** preguntó esperanzado.

Reborn se quedo en silencio y salio de la habitación, para cuando volvió, traía un paquete de leche fresca en sus manos **-Todo tuyo-** dijo maliciosamente el mayor para luego dejarlo en las manos del Bovino, quien sin decir una palabra más, salió de la casa.

* * *

 **-Ugh-** exclamó Lal al abrirle la puerta **-¿Qué clase de mandado hiciste?-** lo dejo pasar **-Sabes que, mejor no me lo digas. Romeo esta dormido en el sofá** -le aclaró al tiempo que miraba por la ventana, como si esperase algo o a alguien.

Lambo, por otra parte, fue hasta donde le dijo la mujer y efectivamente, ahí estaba su hijo, tranquilamente dormido. Deposito los alimentos en el suelo por un segundo para despertar a su hijo.- **Romeo, hijo, despierta** -le zarandeo el hombro a lo que su pequeño de seis años respondió abriendo los ojos de a poco, y al ver a su padre, se despabilo mágicamente para saltar a sus brazos **.-Tenemos que irnos-** su hijo se levantó y tomo a su padre de la mano y le ayudo a cargar la leche.

Lal se puso enfrente de ambos **-¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche? Ya es peligroso salir, más con un niño. Es una suerte que no te hayan asaltado cuando venías-.**

 **-No podemos Lal, ya abusamos demasiado de tu hospitalidad** -.

 **-No me molesta, en serio-** Lambo podía percibir como la voz de Lal pasaba a ser una suplicante, triste y solitaria **-Por favor… Quédense esta noche-.**

Lambo conocía aquel sentimiento, no le podía negar a Lal la compañía de Romeo y la suya propia **-Esta bien-.** contestó finalmente para alegría de la mujer y de su hijo, quien empezó a saltar contento.

Esa noche comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la leche fresca así como el pan acompañado de un queso que Lal tenía reservado. Hace mucho que los tres no comían de esa manera, y por eso se fueron a dormir satisfechos.

Lambo estaba teniendo un sueño bastante extraño. Era un sueño donde la guerra no existía, donde Reborn no existía, donde solo estaban su mujer, su hijo y él. Nadie más. Su mujer le sonreía dulcemente al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. Nada podía perturbarlos.

Fue ahí cuando escuchó la explosión.

 **-¡LEVANTATE IMBECIL!-** le gritaba una voz femenina, pero no la de su mujer, era la de Lal **-¡RÁPIDO!-.**

Al Bovino le costó entender que estaba pasando, pero al ver fuego en la casa, pudo entenderlo todo. Como desquiciado, saltó de la cama y agarró a Romeo quien estaba más asustado que los propios adultos.

Estaban bombardeando. Un bombardeo enemigo.

Con toda la rapidez que pudo, cargó a su hijo en brazos y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tratando entre tanto intoxicante humo encontrar la salida. Fue por mero milagro en que logró verla a tan solo unos pasos. Al acercarse y tratar de abrirla, pudo confirmar que estaba cerrada y entró en pánico **-¡LAL! ¡LAL!-** llamaba a la mujer, pero esta no contestaba. No perdiendo tiempo, rompió una de las ventanas para que su hijo pudiese respirar bien y fue en busca de la mujer.

Gritó sus nombre tres veces más y solo al final logró escuchar un quejido de dolor procedente de la mujer, al entrar a la habitación de la cual provenía, pudo ver con terror como la mujer estaba atrapada con unas maderas en llamas aplastándole y quemándole el estomago. Lambo trató de ayudarla, a riesgo de quemarse las manos, pero Lal le gritaba que se detuviera **-¡LARGATE!-**

 **-¡NO PUEDO ABANDONARTE!-** le trataba de hacer razonar, pero la mujer batallaba precisamente para que no la ayude.

 **-¡LARGATE! ¡SALVA A ROMEO!-** los gritos de la mujer solo eran opacados por los de dolor.

 **-¡PERO-!-**

 **-¡ES TARDE PARA MI, IDIOTA! ¡VETE!-** se quedaron viéndose fijo por un segundo, para que ella empezase a llorar **-Solo vete… Por favor… Salva al niño-.** Las lágrimas salían como fuentes de los ojos de Lambo, quien, con las manos quemadas, dejo de sostener la madera y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dejando a Lal sola **-Por lo menos… Me reuniré con Colonello en el cielo-.**

Lambo volvió con su hijo quien fue a sus brazos. Tomando carrera, Lambo saltó por la ventana con su hijo, cayendo ambos en piso de la calle. Cuando estuvieron a la mitad de la misma, una explosión detrás de ellos los mandó a volar hasta chocar contra una pared.

Con horror, vieron como la casa con Lal dentro estallaba producto de una bomba que acababa de caer **-¡NOOO!-** gritó con llanto Romeo, queriendo volver pero Lambo lo agarró y lo retuvo en sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte para que no viera la escena.

Cerrando los ojos, Lambo susurraba " **No es real. No es real. No es real. No es real** ".

Lo hizo en lo que duro el bombardeo.

* * *

Reborn abrió la puerta de su casa, tenía ojeras en los ojos así como Lambo, quien estaba del otro lado con su hijo, quien le sostenía la mano **-¿Podemos…-** su voz se escuchaba apagada por los llantos, por la perdida de una amiga **-…Pasar?-.** Reborn los observo detenidamente, y parecía que estuviese dudando. Al final, se hizo a un lado y le permitió la entrada a los Bovino, los cuales pasaron en silencio **-Gracias-.**

Lambo llevó a Romeo a la habitación y lo acostó en la cama ajena, importándole poco si tenía permiso a o no. Solo quería que su hijo durmiese un poco, habían pasado en vela toda la noche. Al terminar, cerró la puerta y fue de nuevo a la entrada, donde Reborn estaba sentado en una silla, apoyando los brazos en la mesa. Del otro extremo había una silla vacía. Reborn le estaba invitando a sentarse con él. Lambo no dijo nada y simplemente obedeció.

Se quedaron callados al menos cinco minutos hasta que Reborn tomo la palabra **-¿Noche difícil?-.**

 **-Vida difícil** -se atrevió a aclarar Lambo.

 **-¿Por qué vinieron aquí?-**

 **-No tenemos a donde ir-** aclaró nuevamente **-A mí… No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, con tal de que mi hijo este seguro-.**

 **-Eres tan noble-** comentó serio y sarcástico el militar **-Dado el caso, asumo que no te importara hacer lo que te diga-.**

 **-Todo lo que digas…-** le costaba sacar las palabras. Sentía que había algo atorado en su garganta que le impedía hablar- **Yo lo cumpliré** -.

 **-Excelente-** complacido por las palabras de Lambo, se levanto de la mesa para ir hacía una percha y colocarse aquel abrigo negro que Lambo vio la primera vez que se "conocieron"- **Hay comida en las alacenas. Volveré en la noche. Más te vale saber cocinar-.** Acto seguido, salió por la puerta no sin antes agarrar su fedora **.-Cuando vuelva, arreglaremos bien las cosas-**. Cerró de un portazo.

Lambo se desplomó a llorar en la mesa, conteniendo todo lo que quería sacar desde hace mucho tiempo. No le importaba despertar a su hijo, seguramente estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

Esta es la vida que había decidido tomar. Su hijo era todo lo que le quedaba y no planeaba perderlo, costase lo que costase. Se secó los lágrimas y sostuvo su estomago, viendo que el apetito causado por la adrenalina era fuerte.

Fue a la cocina, específicamente a la alacena, en donde vio que había. Solo había una cosa que capto su atención. Un pan.

Comería un poco, no abusaría de la hospitalidad que les brindaba aquel hombre. Lo agarró y le sacó un trozo pequeño.

Se sentó en el suelo, no tenía mas ganas de moverse. Masticó mecánicamente aquella mezcla de harina, agua y levadura y luego se quedo en completo silencio.

Miro el pan y luego miro la nada. Una sonrisa desquiciada adorno su rostro al tiempo que reía levemente, no quería despertar a su pequeño.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, esto no hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese venido con el hombre. Si nunca hubiese dejado a Romeo con Lal. Si nunca hubiera intentado robarle al militar. Si no hubiese visto por la ventana. Si se hubiese quedado quieto, no habría pasado nada.

En su leve locura, necesitaba un culpable. Y ese culpable era el pan que sostenía su mano. Porque todo pasó por eso…

Por un trozo de pan…

* * *

El final sera abierto. No se si escribire alguna segunda parte, a menos que ustedes quieran.

Cualquier critica, punto de vista, insulto (?), sera bien recibido.

Ba-bye


End file.
